The overall goal of this project is to promote the development of key professional skills among minority graduate and postdoctoral students in biomedicine by creating effective live, online, and CD-ROM short courses. Specifically, the project will develop and disseminate two proven live, web, and CD-ROM short courses that focus on two critical skills areas: writing and reviewing for journals and making oral and poster presentations. Each course will include a strong focus on the interaction of racial/ethnic background and culture with the development of these skills. Minority students who complete the course(s) will: [unreadable] - Improve their performance in specific professional skills areas; [unreadable] - Increase their understanding of how these skills can impact career opportunities and advancement in biomedicine; [unreadable] - Increase their understanding of how diversity issues, especially cultural influences and background experiences, can interact with the development of professional skills targeted by the course; and [unreadable] - Increase their knowledge of resources and materials that can further assist in their development of these key professional skills. Advisors and mentors also will benefit from these tools since they will address important cultural issues and provide resources and strategies for integrating cultural aspects with professional skills training. Products from the project will include: [unreadable] - print materials to allow easy replication of the live course; [unreadable] - CD-ROMs that can be used to take each course individually or as a seminar group; and [unreadable] - Online interactive web courses that can be accessed at any time by individuals or groups or as part of a regularly offered web course, led by experienced biomedical researchers and mentors. An Advisory Board will guide the project activities and an evaluation component will document progress on the project activities, dissemination of the courses, and impacts on participants. [unreadable] [unreadable]